1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a cutter apparatus for cutting recording paper or the like, and more particularly to a cutter apparatus used typically in accounting registers, printers, meal ticket vending machines etc.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings shows a schematic view of a conventional cutter apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 86362/1983 or Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 9835/1984.
In FIG. 4, a carrier guide 10 for carrying recording paper 12 has a fixed blade 10 formed in an opening 14. A movable blade 16 having a cutting portion 18 is driven by a not shown driving mechanism in the cutting direction A as shown in FIG. 5, and its cutting portion 18 enters into the opening 14. The recording paper 12 is sequentially fed in the direction B by a not shown feeding mechanism.
Thus the recording paper 12 located between the fixed blade 10 and the movable blade 16 will be cut by the movable blade 16 being driven in the direction A.
However, such a conventional cutter apparatus had the disadvantage of easily causing a bad cutting operation. When the cutting quality at the cutting portion 18 of the movable blade 16 becomes dull e.g. by repeated cutting operations, the recording paper 12 would be pressed into the opening 14 and remaining uncut.
Such an inconvenience tends to occur particularly in cases of:
(1) the recording paper 12 being excessively thick or thin; PA0 (2) the recording paper being humid under certain atmospheric conditions; PA0 (3) the cutting portion 18 of the movable blade 16 being obsolescent.